Twisted
by baybhie
Summary: Yuki Eiri,a jr high school student,is 1 of the most famous and gorgeous figure of St. Catherine School. Being a student council,he is well respected.See how his life turned upsidedown when he met Shindou Shuichi! CHAPTER 2 up!
1. Junior meets Freshman

TWISTED  
  
Yuki Eiri, a junior high school student, is one of the most famous and gorgeous figure of St. Catherine School. Being a student council, he is well respected. See how his life turned up side down when he met Shindou Shuichi, a pink-haired freshman who luckily become Yuki's room mate. WARNING: AU & OCC  
  
888888  
  
According to the suggestions I've got, most of my readers wanted another GRAVITATION fic (instead if FAKE). . . But since Yuki is not fitted for being a 'jock', I decided to change his character (which I think is more appropriate to his figure) as a student council.  
  
Anyway, if you loved PHONE CALL, I'm sure you'll also love this one! *smiles happily*  
  
Hope you'll bear with me until the end . . . =)  
  
Love yah all!  
  
Baybhie_angeL  
  
888888  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Junior meets Freshman  
  
888888  
  
YUKI"S POV  
  
Fuck! I can't believe I'm stuck in the freshman dorm for another year again! I could strangle the bastard that mixed up my application for St. Catherine's second floor dorm. Its bad enough I had to endure a year living in this stupid dorm and its stupid rules, I'm going to be stuck with an irritating freshman for a roommate as well.  
  
I was putting my books on my desk when I heard the door opening. I turned around and saw this incredible babe walk in the room. He gave me a nervous smile and walked to the unoccupied bed and dropped his bags there.  
  
"You must be my roommate," The guy walked up to me and put up his hand.  
  
"I'm Shuichi. . . Shindou Shuichi."  
  
"Yuki Eiri," I shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Looks like we'll be rooming together for the next year or so, huh?" Shuichi started to make small talk as I returned to what I was doing. I just have to keep my mind on anything but him.  
  
"At least until I get the green light to transfer to second floor." I replied back.  
  
"Second floor?" I heard Shuichi said to me quizzically. "Isn't that the dorm for upperclassmen?"  
  
"Yup," I turned my head a little and saw that he was laying his clothes on the bed.  
  
"As much fun as I had staying here 2 years ago, I don't think I could stand hearing the phone ringing every time the weather's bad. Believe me, there's a lot of paranoid parents out there than you might think."  
  
"You're a junior?" Shuichi looked at me in shock. His already big violet eyes become much more bigger, if that's possible!  
  
"It's a long story but suffice to say, It looks like I'll be stuck here for a while," I gave him a firm nod before returning to my work. We didn't speak for the next twenty minutes until someone burst into the room.  
  
"Yuki! You'd never guess what happened!" I turned around and saw Tohma Seguchi, panting and out of breath. He fell down on my bed and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" I looked at him worriedly.  
  
"The council is planning on shutting down the Youth on Fire," Tohma said to me excitedly.  
  
"What?!" I looked at him in disbelief. "Why are they doing that?"  
  
"They said that they don't have the funds for the Youth on Fire this year," Tohma stood up and looked at me. "Didn't anyone tell you this?"  
  
"I just got here an hour ago," I said to him thoughtfully. "Though I do recall vaguely Ayaka saying that the funds were getting low just before they let us out for summer."  
  
"You're a member of the council?" Shuichi asked us softly. I turned to face him and saw that he was blushing slightly, looking at us somewhat shyly.  
  
"The university appoints the freshman representative," Tohma answered for me. "Yuki here got the highest score in the entrance exam so the committee appointed him to be the freshman rep. But now he's a full pledge councilor. He got the second highest vote when we held the election half a month before summer ended."  
  
"By the way," I smiled at Tohma in amusement. He didn't even know who Shuichi was. "This is Shuichi Shindou, my roommate. Shuichi, this is Tohma Seguchi, an old friend of mine. He's a staff at the Youth on Fire."  
  
"You're on our side, right Yuki?" Tohma looked at him pleadingly. "I mean, I just got reassigned to the news section. They can't close us down."  
  
"I see what I can do," I sighed out deeply. "We're having a meeting later. I think that your editor is going to show up too." Tohma thanked me and left. I continued fixing my cabinet, lost in my thought until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around sharply and came face to face with Shuichi.  
  
"Umm," Shuichi gave me a weak smile as he backed off a little. "I was wondering where I could buy something to eat at this hour. I didn't eat lunch on the trip here. Too excited, I guess."  
  
"And too worried what kind of roommate you'll have, right?" I laughed a little nervously as I stared in his bright violet eyes. I can't believe just how beautiful Shuichi is.  
  
Standing at 5'5", has a weird pink colored hair that almost touch his jaw, violet eyes, perfect white teeth, gorgeous smile, nicely formed body, strong muscular legs.  
  
Shuichi looked like a boy that came out of my dreams. He couldn't be real.  
  
"Umm," Shuichi turned beet-red at what I said.  
  
"We've all been there," I grinned at him as I grabbed my wallet.  
  
"Come on, the canteen at the student center should still be serving lunch. The food there is way much better than here."  
  
We chatted on the way there. Shuichi told me a little about himself. I found out that he was from South and that he had a sister that stays with their parents ow. I told him a short version of my life story.  
  
As we were entering the student center, we met Ayaka Usami. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. We grew close while were both serving at the council though she was a year younger than me.  
  
"I heard some people are grumbling about my proposition to close down the Youth on Fire," Ayaka grinned at me mischievously. "That should teach them to spend their money wisely."  
  
"You up to something, aren't you?" I shook my head at her.  
  
"Try making sense out of the financial report they submitted," Ayaka made a face at me. Then her eyes fell on Shuichi who was standing behind me.  
  
"And who's this gorgeous guy with you? Your brother?"  
  
"Roommate," I smiled as I stepped aside and gestured to Shuichi.  
  
"You remember when I told you I was stuck at the freshman dorm again and you said I would probably be rooming with a geeky guy? Well, here's your high school geek Ayaka, Shuichi Shindou. Shuichi, this is the most beautiful councilor in the university, Ayaka Usami."  
  
"I didn't say that," Ayaka grinned at Shuichi as Shuichi blushed deeply. "Yuki's just pulling your leg. I told him he'd end up with the football quarterback, not the science geek."  
  
"Shuichi didn't play any sports," I smiled at her in amusement.  
  
"Believe it or not, He belongs to an environmental club or something."  
  
"Gorgeous and dedicated," Ayaka's eyes were twinkling as her teasing made Shuichi become redder.  
  
"You should join the Green League if you're into the environmental stuff."  
  
"Anyway, I'll just see you later," Ayaka said goodbye to both us. I was laughing inside at Shuichi's predicament as we walked to the canteen. We both ordered some spaghetti and burgers. We sat down in a corner and I gave him a grin.  
  
"Did you leave any girlfriends back in your old school or is she studying here too?" I asked him before taking a bite out of my burger.  
  
"Umm," Shuichi avoided my eyes as he mumbled. "I never had a girlfriend before."  
  
"As in never?" I looked at him curiously. I couldn't picture a gorgeous guy like Shuichi not being involved with anybody.  
  
"How about you?" Shuichi didn't answer me.  
  
"Is Ayaka your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, she's not," I smiled at him.  
  
"And before you ask, I hadn't been seriously involved with anyone before. I promised myself to start dating while in college. But things had been pretty hectic with the student council and some of the other organizations I'm involved with. That's why my advice to you is to join just one organization."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Shuichi asked me.  
  
"The Environmental Club or Artist World sounds like a good bet," I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"But I'll wait until next week when we'll have the Org Fair. You get to see all the different groups we have here in campus." Shuichi asked me for some more advice before we headed back to the dorm and finished fixing up our room.  
  
888888  
  
"So, is your roommate currently. . . involved?" Ayaka whispered to me. We were in the conference room, listening half-heartedly to our president making a speech.  
  
"No," I glanced at her suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you ask? You're not interested in him, are you?" Was that a sound of jealousy in my voice? It can't be.  
  
"Anything wrong with that?" Ayaka raised her eyebrows at me.  
  
"Duh?" I looked at her in disbelief. "He's a freshman, remember?"  
  
"He'd be perfect for my sister," Ayaka grinned at me. "You remember that my sister is a freshman too, right? Let's set them up on a blind date."  
  
"I'm going to worry about my love life before anyone else's," I said to her jokingly thought it fell a little flat.  
  
We fell silent as we focused on the meeting.  
  
888888  
  
I got back late, around 10:45 in the evening. The dorm's curfew is only until 9:00 though I had a special privilege of coming until midnight because I was a member of the council.  
  
I proceeded to my room. The first thing I saw when I opened the door was Shuichi in his boxers only. He was dancing and singing gracefully. He quickly stop when he heard me come in.  
  
"Curfew ended hours ago," Shuichi looked at me quizzically as he grabbed a towel and started to wipe his body.  
  
"I know," I just smiled at him before dumping the papers I was carrying on my table. I sat down on the bed and started to take off my shoes.  
  
"But they were arguing about what to do with the Youth on Fire. It took a lot longer than we expected."  
  
"It must be so cool to be in the council," Shuichi said to me as he lay down on his bed. I looked up and saw that he was staring at the ceiling as he was lying on the bed comfortably. He put his hands on the back of his head. I swallowed hard as I saw Shuichi's lithe body and how cute he looks in even the slightest movement he made.  
  
"It. . . It has its perks I guess," I cleared my throat as I stood up.  
  
I went to the cabinet and grabbed a towel.  
  
"I'll just take a shower." I quickly left the room and breathed deeply when I was in the hallway.  
  
"Damn!" I cursed under my breath. I didn't like what I was feeling. I didn't like it at all.  
  
888888  
  
Thank goodness I didn't get to see much of Shuichi the next day. I was too busy preparing for the opening week. I woke up early and when I came back, Shuichi was already asleep.  
  
I slept most of the next morning. I was dreaming of floating above the Philippine Sea, no care in the world when it suddenly gets dark and the waters became rough.  
  
"Yuki, wake up," I felt someone shaking me awake.  
  
"Wha-what?" I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. I saw Shuichi grinning at me widely. I put my feet on the ground as Shuichi sat down next to me.  
  
"Guess who's visiting me today?" Shuichi seemed very happy to me.  
  
"Your fairy godmother?" I said as I yawned and stretched my arms.  
  
"No," Shuichi laughed out. "My Best friend! I told you that I have a best friend living in the city. He called this morning and decided to check how I was doing. You'll love him Yuki! He's a very cool guy."  
  
"Whatever," I said as I fell back on the bed and pulled up the blanket over me. "Very happy for you. Now, let me sleep."  
  
"He'll be here any minute," I felt Shuichi stand up as I rolled to my side, facing the wall. I was almost asleep again when I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened my eyes and listened for a while. It seems like it was Shuichi's best friend.  
  
I sat up to greet the guy. My eyes widened as I saw who Shuichi's best friend was!  
  
888888  
  
tbc  
  
888888  
  
Who is Shuichi's mysterious 'best friend'?  
  
Why seeing him makes Yuki so shock?  
  
888888  
  
That's all for today folks!  
  
So. . . How's the first chapter?  
  
Like it. . .  
  
Or hate it?  
  
Stop. . .  
  
Or continue?  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Lav's yah all!  
  
Mwahh!  
  
888888  
  
Please read and kindly review my other fics:  
  
FIGHT: a fight that may lead to an end? (Yuki/Shu)  
  
HOMESICK: a sickness that only love can cure (Hiro/Fujisaki)  
  
PHONE CALL: Having a conservative and shy boyfriend, Shuichi remains virgin. So to enlighten the fire between them, he decided to try what his best friend Hiro suggested. PHONE SEX! But what if he got the wrong number. . And do it to the wrong person. . . Without him knowing?  
  
Just visit gurabiteshiyon.net and mediaminer.org. . .  
  
Baybhie_angeL  
  
(",) 


	2. Orientation

TWISTED  
  
Yuki Eiri, a junior high school student, is one of the most famous and gorgeous figure of St. Catherine School. Being a student council, he is well respected. See how his life turned up side down when he met Shindou Shuichi, a pink-haired freshman who luckily become Yuki's room mate. WARNING: AU & OCC  
  
888888  
  
Thanks for patiently waiting. . . I've got several problems these past few weeks that's why I didn't have any interest and time to continue writing. . . But since I'm fine now (how I wish) . . . here I am again!  
  
Hope you'll continue to read and review (since it's my only source of satisfaction and inspiration in writing. . .)  
  
Ok. . . This is TOOOO dramatic for me . . . and I'm babbling so much!  
  
Here's the 2nd chapter of TWISTED. . .  
  
THANKS A LOT!  
  
Mwah!  
  
888888  
  
Chapter 2 Orientation Time  
  
888888  
  
SHUICHI'S POV  
  
888888  
  
"Yuki, meet my best friend Fujisaki," I began to introduce the two but noticed that they both looked at each other in surprise. "Fujisaki, Yuki Eiri, my roommate."  
  
"Umm," Yuki quickly stood up and looked at Fujisaki and me uncomfortably.  
  
"Fujisaki and I sort of know each other already."  
  
"Yeah," Fujisaki said after he cleared his throat. I looked at him quizzically and saw that he was as fidgety as Yuki was.  
  
"Yuki and I met. . .umm. . . back in Boracay some months ago."  
  
"Ohh," I didn't really know what to say. I knew they were something they weren't telling me.  
  
They continue to look at each other. I saw Fujisaki shake his head in a subtle way to Yuki.  
  
"Uhh," Fujisaki finally spoke up after a minute of silence.  
  
"I was going to treat Shuichi to lunch today. Maybe you'd like to join us?"  
  
"Some other time," Yuki just smiled at him weakly. "I really just wanted to relax today."  
  
"Maybe we could get together sometime," I watched Fujisaki take out a calling card and gave it to Yuki.  
  
"I just moved in the City a month ago. Call me anytime you're free, okay? Even just to say hello."  
  
"Ok," Yuki smiled at Fujisaki and strangely enough Fujisaki smiled back at Yuki.  
  
I haven't seen Fujisaki smile since moving at the City. We said goodbye to Yuki and proceeded to drive to the City. Fujisaki told me that he made reservation at a steak house.  
  
"How's Yuki as a roommate?" Fujisaki finally brought up Yuki. We haven't talked about him since leaving the Campus.  
  
He was cutting his steak as he talked to me. I got the feeling that he was really trying to avoid looking at me when he asked that question.  
  
"Okay, I guess," I said vaguely. Now I could finally ask him just what is going on.  
  
"Ummm. . .How did you and Yuki meet?"  
  
"That's a funny story actually," Fujisaki looked up at me and gave me a sort of nervous laugh. "Aizawa and I were vacationing in Boracay for a week last April. Yuki was also spending his summer vacation there and he showed us around since he knew the town pretty well."  
  
"I see," I didn't know what to make of that story. If that's what happened, why were they acting so strange?  
  
888888  
  
I was talking to some of my new classmates, getting to know them and things like that while we were waiting for our professor to come in. I was kind of surprised to see Yuki and Ayaka come in the room.  
  
"Could everyone settle down?" Yuki said loudly as he looked at everyone in the room. He looked at my direction and gave me a smile before looking at my other classmates.  
  
"We're from the St. Catherine's student board," Ayaka spoke up. "I'm Ayaka Usami and this is Yuki Eiri. We would like to officially welcome you to the university."  
  
"As you might know by now," Yuki looked at us. "You'll have your college orientation later this afternoon. Fortunately or unfortunately for you guys, Ayaka and I have been assigned to handle the orientation for this college."  
  
"One of the events later would be a game show," Yuki added.  
  
"That's why we need a representative from you guys. Any volunteers?" We all fell silent but no one raised his or her hands.  
  
"If no one will volunteer then I would have to pick one of you guys," Yuki said as he looked straight at me and gave me a charming smile.  
  
"Wonder who you will choose?" Ayaka said with a laugh as she saw me blushing slightly. No one still raised his or her hands. But everyone was buzzing, wondering what Ayaka and Yuki was talking about.  
  
"Fine," Yuki spoke up.  
  
"Shuichi, you'll be your section's representative later. And I really hope you won't get mad at me. This is just work. No hard feelings." I just gave him a look of disbelief as he and Ayaka looked at me in amusement.  
  
The two made a few other announcements before leaving. Then the girl besides me, Christine, quickly leaned over to my side.  
  
"You know that guy?" Christine asked me quizzically.  
  
"We're roommates," I said to her, somehow feeling a little lucky that I get to room with such a wonderful guy.  
  
"I thought you said you're in the freshman dorms?" The guy on my back asked me quizzically.  
  
"There was some mix up and he was assigned a room at the freshmen dorms instead of the second floor," I answered him, trying to look that I wasn't that interested in talking about Yuki. People might get the wrong idea.  
  
"But I think he said that he's trying to fix it up."  
  
888888  
  
I was chatting with Christine and some other guys while waiting for the line to move. We were lining up in front of the auditorium to register and get our ID's. Then Yuki suddenly showed up besides me.  
  
"Hey," Yuki said as he put his arm around my shoulders casually.  
  
"I already got you signed up. Here's your ID. You can go in the auditorium anytime you want."  
  
"Umm," I was staring to feel a little queasy again. I didn't know if it was from nervousness or from embarrassment since my classmates were looking at us intently.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," Yuki gave me his usual warm smile before heading back to the side entrance of the auditorium. I just resumed talking to my classmates like nothing happened. But somewhere inside of me, I felt like I wanted to jump with joy.  
  
888888  
  
I was walking to the canteen of the West building, making small talk with my friends. Christine was asking me a few questions about Yuki. I felt like she was trying to fish for information about my roommate. She seemed to have developed a crush on him.  
  
As I entered the canteen, I noticed that it was only half-full. I was going to walk to the counter when I saw two figures in a corner table.  
  
It was Yuki and Fujisaki!  
  
888888  
  
tbc  
  
888888  
  
dew.ie.nyo  
  
Thanks for reviewing dude! Hope u keep on reading. .  
  
ayafei12 (ayafei12@yahoo.com)   
  
Thanks for the suggestion but. . . this fic is kinda TWISTED that's why it ends up having Suguru as Shu's best friend... Hope u still like that kind of change... Keep on reading and reviewing dude!  
  
Monica-Chan the Hanyou Kitsune  
  
Not Ryuichi nor Hiro. . . its SUGURU!!!! Lol. . . keep on reviewing!  
  
=^^=  
  
Wickey (czarownica_zgr@o2.pl)   
  
Thanks for the complement!! I'm glad that u like my AU fic! Don't worry. . . I'm gonna finish PHONE CALL as soon as possible! But for now. . . TWISTED first. :D  
  
PATO SAN:  
  
And I LOVE you too!!! THANKS for all the overwhelming reviews u r giving me DUDE! But sadly. . . none of ur assumptions was right *smiles sheepishly* I don't know what has gotten to me to make Suguru as Shuichi's best friend. . . Really twisted don't u think? :p keep on reviewing!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko  
  
I'm glad u like this one... keep on reviewing!  
  
Punky Girl and Emerald wind  
  
Astig ba? Hehe. . . salamat! Basahin nyo din ung PHONE CALL if u have time ha. . . pati na rin ung FIGHT at HOMESICK! (mag promote dw ba? hehe) Thanks ulit! Keep on reviewing!  
  
I don't know na no da  
  
More MOre MORe MORE! Need I say more reviews? Hehe. . . Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nickle  
  
Thanks for reviewing all my fics! Hope u'll like this one as much as u like PHONE CALL. . . THANKS AGAIN!  
  
Fish1  
  
THANKS for reviewing!  
  
Lara  
  
Thanks for the praise! I'll do everything to make this one as good as the others. . . Keep R&R!  
  
dark-kagome2  
  
Ur the only one who guess Tatsuha as Shu's best friend. . . That is really a twist! Thanks for liking this one. . keep on reviewing!  
  
noali (alicia_nohemi@yahoo.com.mx)   
  
Thanks for the review! I hope u received my email . . keep on reviewing!  
  
lilyleia  
  
Thanks! I'm glad u like PHONE CALL! Keep on reading!  
  
Bisexual Pygmy  
  
No. . . Posting this story doesn't mean PHONE CALL is done. . . Keep on reviewing!  
  
888888  
  
so how's the 2nd chapter?  
  
Hope u'll continue to read and review. . .  
  
THANKS  
  
Baybhie_angeL 


End file.
